Pokémon - Journey into Legacy
by gaju666
Summary: After traumatic events in childhood, teenage boy decides to study Pokemon evolution phenomeon. Challenging assignment is great opportunity to test himself. But what if past events weren't only bad coincidence and there is a bigger plot behind it?


I finally decided to try some pokéfiction writting. The thing is, I have more than 1,000 Pokémon TCG cards. I'm just randomizing a few cards ahead and then insert them into story in drawing order. I don't know what's ahead of me but I will try to make this story as consistent as I will be able.

Adventure takes places in Anime universe. Any reviews and comments will be desired.

I – vs. Pikachu

Early evening, Maroon arrived In Pallet Town, travelling by his bike, a very popular mean of transport in Kanto region. Maroon came there, so he could participate in very special tournament for young Pokémon trainers.

So what are those Pokémon?

They are creatures, that lives along with humans. There are many species and the most amazing thing about them is that they all have mighty powers. Some can create water, other flame from their body. Some of them can fly, levitate or even travel to other dimensions. They live in seas, mountains, plains and cities. They can grow and become stronger by training, battling others. Many people enjoy being their friends. But, as Pokémon have mystical powers, there are some people who want to use them only to achieve their goal, not thinking about anyone else. But as there is evil and madness, there is always kindness and love. And Maroon wanted to be such a person. His parents were trying to teach him these principles.

Everything had changed when Maroon was 10. He was about to start a journey with a Pokémon as his new partner, and later best friend. It was very popular in Pokémon world, that boys and girls, who become 10 years old, started such a journey. To learn how to cooperate with Pokémon in happy moments, and in dangerous situation. To learn about life. Maroon learned too soon. He couldn't remembered what truly happened, but everyone was saying that a wild Pokémon attacked his house. His mother and father was trying to save them all from burning and collapsing building, but they were able to save only one. After two months in hospital, Maroon moved in to his friend's parents in small town called Arano. Livid, but everyone called her Livia or Liv, went on a journey, like Maroon was supposed to. During hospitality, he read some books about Pokémon evolution. He became fascinated in that topic. Yet, he preferred to read and study, than to spend time outside, playing with Pokémon. He blamed them for his parents' death. He finished Basic Educational School in Arano, two years Higher Pokémon School in Viridian City and a one year Pokémon Evolution Intensive Course. When he spotted an advertisement about Pokémon Tournament with "evolution assignment" as a prize, he right away decided to participate. He wanted to travel around regions like other children, but he also needed money. And because of that he needed a job. There was only one problem. Maroon wasn't a Pokémon trainer, and he wasn't interested in making friends with creatures like that, which killed his parents, and almost him as well.

Pallet Town was a village about as big as Arano Town. A several dozen houses located on plateau. Only a few kilometers from south shore of the Kanto continent. In town there was a newly Pokémon Center, place where Pokémon are given medical treatment, opened about 3 years ago. On small hill on outskirts of town there was a huge research center with even bigger Pokémon farmhouse. But Maroon couldn't spot a single Pokémon there. He used a doorbell and a middle-aged man opened the door. His name was Samuel Oak. One of the most famous Pokémon Professor. He invented a Pokédex, a mobile device, used to store data about encountered Pokémon. There were scientists, who made some usable upgrades and additional applications, but Pokédex was an invention like a Pokéball, a spherical device which stored Pokémon as a energy. There was a little crowd in the main room. About twenty young people, some of them were drinking juice-like drink. After letting Maroon in, professor Oak waited for another fifteen minutes. During that time, two boys arrived. Professor welcomed everyone and asked to move outside the lab. Behind the complex, there were two pitches which looked like those for football. One was covered with ground with a waterhole in the center, while the other one was full of grass. On the further end there were rectangles which marked positions for competitors. Maroon counted eleven boys and thirteen girls. After signing on the list, professor Oak presented the rules. The tournament was about to take two days because there were too many trainers and only two battle fields. The Pokémon Center organized a shelter for everyone. First day there were going to be matches in eight groups with three contestants in each. Everyone would have two battles and the winner advance to the knock-out stage. In group matches the battles would be one-on-one, while in the knock-out round there would be three-on three. The final confrontation would be six-on-six. During whole tournament, the trainer could use maximum six of his or her Pokémon. And that was the first time when Maroon started to get nervous. It would be so embarrassing when he won't be allowed to participate, because he had no Pokémon and he didn't like them. But he had to tell that to Oak. When he did tell, the professor started to laugh at him loudly. But a moment later he ensured him that the boy had no need to worry. Maroon found out that some trainers were just before choosing their first Pokémon, others have only two or three. Only four of them had full team, and probably they were going to be the most challenging opponents. Even so they had to use random Pokémon from the storage, not their own. Each trainer was given six Pokéballs on specially marked belt. Professor Oak took one last short speech before the beginning of the battles. The winner would be asked to help Oak in some special and really challenging assignment. It is connected with Pokémon evolution science but the mystery would be revealed after the final battle.

The sun was hiding behind the bigger cloud when Maroon put his step on the grass field. People from Pallet Town and some other close settlements came to watch young and eager trainers while battling. He was going to battle girl named Melody. Dark short hair were contrasting with white dress and light blue shoes. Maroon realized that this is his very first Pokémon battle, and he started to get nervous, second time that day.

Melody threw her Pokéball and the Pikachu appeared. Pikachu was an electric type Pokémon and looked like a mouse with tail in thunder shape. When Maroon summoned his first Pokémon, he couldn't believe. His Pokémon was … a Pikachu. So in his first battle, he will overcome battling the same Pokémon, and that was never easy. Melody's Pikachu started with quick attack and hit Maroon's Pokémon with quite impressive power. Electric type moves won't affect much the electric type Pokémon. Maroon countered with Slam. But the other Pikachu was able to evade the attack. It used Thunderbolt but Maroon deflect it also with Thunderbolt. That could be a very long battle so Maroon decided to use three times in a row very powerful Thunderbolt which merely did a damage. That wasn't a wise decision because Pikachu started to being tired. Melody took advance of that and ordered her Pokémon to use Quick Attack. Maroon knew he lost before it happened. He knew that Pikachu would use Quick Attack and Body Slam leaving his Pokémon with no strength to continue the battle. There was nothing else to do. He congratulate Melody and went to rest and think before next battle. The only way to win the group was to beat the second opponent and count for Melody lost. But then they will all have one victory and who will advance to next round?

On the ground field, boy named Omeg chose Poliwhirl. A water type Pokémon was bipedal creature with a spherical body and black and white swirl on its belly. Maroon already got a plan so he choose Pikachu, even that it wasn't fully rested. Pikachu attacked with Quick Attack and hit Poliwhirl. The water Pokémon tried to counter with Body Slam but Pikachu dodge. Poliwhirl's attack rised up cloud of dust. While Poliwhirl and Omeg couldn't see the field, Maroon with closed eyes ordered Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt. Being super effective against water type Pokémon, it took very serious damage. Maroon thought that that would be enough to knock it out. But Poliwhirl was still standing. When it used rain Dance, Maroon came with another plan. He ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack. Poliwhirl because of its ability, became very fast during rain, so Pikachu couldn't keep up with it. Poliwhirl almost knocked Pikachu out with a Body Slam attack, but electric Pokémon managed to dodge. In the final attack of this battle, rain more helped Maroon, as Pikachu used Thunderbolt which was super effective and one hundred percent accurate. Poliwhirl fainted as soon as bolt hit it.

Maroon sat on the bench near the battlefield where Melody and Omeg were about to start their battle. He was thinking if the opponents would use some other Pokémon. Omeg chose Poliwhirl. Maroon knew it was quite a weak Pokémon. Melody, on the other hand, decided to fight with Pidgeotto. She quickly started with Gust attack and Poliwhirl took the first hit. Omeg looked like he doesn't have any tactic. He ordered his Pokémon to use Water Gun attack. Pigdeotto easily dodged it and used another Gust attack which again hit Poliwhirl. It looked clearly that Melody was more skilled trainer. Melody ordered her Pokémon to use Quick Attack and when Pidgeotto was quickly gaining speed, Omeg ordered Poliwhirl to use Rain Dance attack. It looked like he finally had a plan. When Pidgeotto was very close, he ordered Poliwhirl to dodge. Pidgeotto hit the ground with massive speed and power causing itself some damage. But only a little, because ground turned into mud because of the rain. At first Maroon thought that Omeg chose wrong tactic and he didn't thought clearly that the muddy ground would reduce the impact. But then he understanded that this was the plan. Melody told her Pokémon to fly high but there was one big problem. Pidgeotto's wings were covered and glued by mud. And Rain Dance attack was increasing water type attacks by fifty percent. Omeg started to smile when his Poliwhirl was using Water Gun attack twice one after another. Pigeotto was trying to use Twister with cleared wings but they were now too heavy to move fast. Pidgeotto landed on the ground and then Omeg ordered Poliwhirl to use Body Slam which took the last strength of Pidgeotto and it fainted. That was so interesting battle. The way Omeg figured out how to proceed with battle with the use of the weather conditions was pretty impressive.

Now that they all had one win and one lost Omeg, Melody and Maroon were asked to come near the judge table. The judge consisted of three people. One was nurse Joy, who was working with her sister at Pallet Town Pokémon Center. They were twins and they look pretty the same. She was wearing pink uniform and white tunic. Her hair were also pink and long. The second judge was Tracy. He was young Professor Oak's assistant. He was wearing green t-shirt and red shorts. Short and dark hair were flopping on his left eye. The last person was Oak himself. Oak said that he like all three battled but the one between Omeg and Melody was his favorite. Maroon was nervous that the winner would be chose by style of battle, so he thought he wouldn't stand the chance. Oak continued. He told them that the fact which battle was more thrilling and stylish would be important, but only if the time of battle will be the same. Because the winner had to be more effective than eye-catching, they would check how long each battle last for and the Trainer who won at the shortest time would proceed to the next round. They were asked to wait a few minutes and after about fifteen the judges were ready. On the screen there were listed three matches in the running order. Next to each of them there was a time which meant how long the battle lasted. So Maroon and Melody's battle lasted for 5 minutes and 8 seconds, Maroon and Omeg battled 4 minutes and 46 seconds and Omeg defeated Melody in 8 minutes and 21 second. Maroon couldn't believe. He was first and he advanced even those were pour performances. Oak congratulated Maroon and thanked the others for coming. Omeg and Melody congratulated Maroon and they started to leave, as it was end of tournament for them.


End file.
